Love Classic
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Penolakan selalu terjadi, tetapi kenapa penulisnya jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tulisannya seperti ini? Kejadian demi kejadian yang ditampilkan dua insan diungkapkan. Mulai dari penulis aneh dan... maaf... summary-nya bikin aneh. Fic AU pertama di DK. #72


Rasanya enak bisa terbang setinggi langit penuh angkasa ini. Sekali bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini membuat seseorang ingin sekali terbang setinggi langit. Ini sebuah pembuktian tidak terhingga bagi seseorang yang mengetahui apa arti klasik dunia ini. Tentu saja sebuah cinta di negeri penuh angkasa berwarna biru.

"Aku telah sampai di tempat ini," ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan warna putih di poninya. Lelaki ini menggandeng tas ransel di pundaknya, berjalan mengitari jalan raya. Di bawah ada hamparan hijau, dan di atas ada langit biru.

Di sinilah seorang Rath Iruzer memulai perjalanannya menjelajah dunia mencari sebuah arti klasik sekaligus arti cinta di negeri orang, negeri Jepang.

Butuh dua jam untuk menempuh perjalanan dari kota lain ke ibukota Jepang yaitu Tokyo. Di tempat itu adalah tempat paling terindah menemukan tulisan klasiknya sebagai seorang penulis alam sekaligus penulis alam indah termasuk negara-negara lain.

"Aku sekarang berada di tempatmu, kekasihku."

* * *

**Love Classic**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knights belong to Mineko Ohkami

**Warning:** OOC, AR. Semua tokoh-tokoh berada dunia fantasy di masukkan ke dalam Alternative Universe. Berpusat pada kota Tokyo sebagai penghiasnya. Pair: Rath – Cesia.

**Enjoy!**

**..oOo..**

Langkah-langkah dari pelarian seorang wanita berambut panjang keriting membuat orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar jadi kebingungan melihat gelagat wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tidak menghiraukan pandangan aneh kepadanya. Seharusnya dia lakukan adalah tiba ke tempat tujuan, yaitu pusat kota Tokyo.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Semoga dia tidak marah padaku," harap wanita berambut cokelat kehitaman dengan napas terengah-engah. Napasnya membuat dirinya tidak bertahan lama. Wanita ini berhenti berlari, menyangga tubuhnya di balik tembok kasar gedung. "Aduuh... Hhh... Kalau begini, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya."

"Cesia?"

"Eh?" Wanita berambut keriting melihat ke belakang di mana lelaki berambut pirang keemasan menatapnya bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Rune? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Justru seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu, bukan?" Rune yang merupakan namanya memegang kotak klasik. Wanita dipanggil Cesia oleh Rune tidak melihat apa yang di pegang Rune. "Kenapa kamu berlari seperti ini?"

Cesia mengatur napasnya agar teratur. Terus menekan dadanya agar bisa berimbang. Setelah napasnya kembali baik-baik saja, Cesia menoleh ke arah Rune. "Aku mau bertemu dia. Katanya dia sudah pulang."

"Maksudnya Rath?" Wajahnya Cesia merona merah karena Rune menyebut nama orang itu. "Iya, katanya dia pulang dari kota kelahirannya. Dia pulang kembali ke sini untuk mencari seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Cesia kebingungan. Hatinya ketakutan kalau itu bukanlah dirinya. "Apa dia tidak pernah mengenalku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rune memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Walaupun dia tidak bertemu denganmu di waktu dewasa, hanya bertemu denganmu waktu kecil. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengingatmu."

Cesia menunduk, menautkan jari-jarinya gemetaran. Dia ketakutan. Takut jika dia bertemu lelaki itu, apa dia bisa mengenali wajahnya. Biarpun sudah beberapa tahun lamanya, Cesia tidak bertemu dengan Rath. Sewaktu mereka kecil dulu, Rath dan Cesia sering bermain-main. Banyak orang menyebut mereka berpacaran padahal usia mereka baru sepuluh tahun tetapi Rath tidak memedulikan persoalan seperti itu. Asalkan bersama Cesia, rintangan apa pun yang ada di depannya bakal dia hadapi selama dirinya masih hidup.

Janji itu telah lama di simpan oleh Rath dan Cesia. Cesia masih mengingatnya, sedangkan Rath belum tahu apa dia mengingatnya atau tidak. Sedetik pun tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Semenjak Cesia pindah sekolah ke kota Tokyo, Rath tidak menghubunginya. Waktu Cesia meneleponnya, ibu Rath berkata Rath tidak mau bicara dengan Cesia. Cesia jadi bersedih. Hingga Cesia beranjak dewasa, Cesia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Yang dia inginkan adalah Rath Iruzer menjadi pendampingnya di kala umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun.

"Cesia? Kami mau bertemu dengan Rath, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Rune kepada Cesia. Sesaat Cesia mengangkat wajahnya, diam sejenak. Dia malah menggeleng.

"Tidak, Rune. Sampaikan salamku pada Rath saja. Aku... aku... aku ada urusan penting." Karena tidak mau Rune bertanya tentang keadaannya, Cesia berlari melewatinya. Sekarang ini, Cesia menangisi dirinya karena terlalu bodoh mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan dan keyakinan tentang hubungan tidak jelas itu.

Lelaki berambut pirang keemasan bersedih. Tentu saja Rune tahu kejadian di masa mereka kecil dulu. Mau tidak mau, Rune berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang di mana Cesia berlari menuju taman bunga sering dikunjunginya.

* * *

Di taman bunga, Cesia duduk di salah satu pojok terdekat sambil memandangi bunga terindah di kota Tokyo tersebut. Cesia menyeka air mata di pelupuk matanya. Bola mata besarnya terus berkaca-kaca, menahan derai air mata yang bakal jatuh.

Sebelah Cesia ada lelaki berambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya, Cesia tidak tahu siapa orang itu karena lelaki tersebut bersembunyi di balik pohon. Cesia malah mengayunkan kedua kakinya, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lupakan saja tentang dirinya. Dia tidak peduli pada diriku. Buat apa memikirkannya," kesal Cesia, cemberut.

Menahan tawa, lelaki tersebut membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil kertas di buku tulisnya. Termasuk bolpoin dan menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai menulisnya, lelaki itu melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang kertas. Meniup ekornya dan bersiap-siap menerbangkan ke arah wanita sedang duduk mojok sana. Pesawat kertas tersebut diterbangkan.

Angin-angin membantu pesawat kertas tersebut terbang menuju Cesia. Sesuai arah angin, pesawat kertas pun mendarat tepat di atas kepala Cesia. Cesia kebingungan karena merasakan sesuatu aneh di atas kepalanya. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mencari tahu apa benda di atas kepalanya.

Setelah mengambilnya, Cesia mengernyit bingung. Penasaran, Cesia membuka lipatan pesawat kertas tersebut. Cesia terkejut saat membaca secarik kertas yang tadi berupa pesawat kertas. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas, kedua mata violet pun berkaca-kaca.

Ada dua tangan diulurkan untuk menutupi kedua mata Cesia. Wanita ini kebingungan, entah tangan siapa yang menyentuhnya penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak kenal aku?" tanya lelaki di belakang Cesia. Wanita berambut keriting panjang menyentuh kedua tangan untuk membukanya, menolehkan ke belakang, dia menemukan lelaki paling dirindukannya selama ini.

"Rath!" seru Cesia beranjak berdiri, mengitari bangku taman dan menerjang Rath dengan sebuah pelukan kerinduan. "Aku senang kau datang menemuiku."

"Aku juga," balas Rath tersenyum membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang calon kekasihnya. "Apa kabar dirimu?"

"Apa kabar juga dirimu?" tanya Cesia balik sambil terkekeh geli. Dagu Cesia ditaruh di pundak Rath, sedangkan Rath membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut Cesia. "Aku baik-baik saja dan merindukanmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang kau merindukanku?"

"Sampai aku puas," sahut Cesia tertawa geli. Pelukan itu tidak berhenti, Rath menarik tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan Cesia. Cesia bingung, tetapi dia tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh seorang Rath Iruzer. Rath menunduk untuk mencium Cesia. Tetapi, Cesia malah menahan bibir Rath untuk tidak menyentuhnya. "Eits, jangan dulu. Aku tidak mau menerima ciumanmu sebelum aku tahu kenapa kau datang ke sini."

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku datang karena aku..." pelan-pelan Rath teringat sesuatu yang belum dia katakan pada wanita di depannya. Dia tertawa dalam diam sampai-sampai Cesia kebingungan sendiri. "Aku... ingin melamarmu sekarang juga."

"Eh? Sekarang juga?" Cesia terperanjat kaget. Rath melingkari tangannya ke pinggang Cesia.

"Aku ingin jadikan kau kekasih abadiku di bidang klasik cintaku," jawab Rath setengah mendengus.

Tatapan Cesia memicingkan mata. Dia jadi berkacak pinggang. "Rath Iruzer, aku tahu alasan kau datang ke sini karena mau menjadikan aku salah satu tokoh di dalam karya novelmu, bukan?"

Rath tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memegang perutnya. Cesia benar-benar belum berubah. Rath tahu hal itu. Dia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk calon kekasihnya.

"Aku suka padamu," aku Rath. "Maaf, apabila aku tidak mengatakannya waktu kita kecil dulu. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu merana karena kelakuanku."

Cesia membalas pelukan Rath. Napasnya terdengar di telinga Rath. "Aku senang kamu mengatakannya. Terima kasih."

"Ini cinta klasik. Sekali dengar musik klasik, aku berharap ini menjadi sebuah klasik yaitu aku bertemu denganmu." Rath mencium pipi dan rambut Cesia. Cesia tersenyum senang.

* * *

Astaga, kenapa setiap sekali seseorang menulis sebuah karya pasti ada pelukan, ciuman sesaat yaitu di pipi, kening, rambut atau di puncak kepala. Begitulah jika sang penulis sering menulis hal-hal manis daripada romansa berlebihan. Mungkin penulis belum mau jadi penulis yang menuliskan romansa berlebihan.

Siapa penulisnya di sini? Seorang lelaki berambut hijau seperti pohon memutar bolpoinnya sambil memandang dua sejoli di balik pohon seberang sana. Dia tersenyum mengejek sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan bolpoin.

"Betapa romantisnya mereka, tetapi tidak melihatku di sini." Senyum lelaki bernama Thats, mengambil roti di piring yang disediakan lelaki berambut kuning keemasan. "Rune, aku minta roti lagi, dong."

"Hentikan itu, Thats. Kau disuruh menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kosong itu sesuai perintah Rath. Jadi berarti kau harus menulisnya sampai selesai," kesal Rune memberikan sisa makanan ke arah Thats. "Makan itu!"

Sepotong roti Thats makan, terus mengetuk-ngetuk kepala memakai bolpoinnya. "Ini kisah klasik paling tersulit pernah aku buat."

Rune menggeleng menatap kelakuan Thats. Semenjak Rath menyuruh Thats melakukan hal yaitu menulis, Rune selalu mendesah panjang minta protes pada Rath untuk menulis bukan menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya.

Pertemuan konyol yang tiada habisnya.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Siapa penulisnya? Saya atau Rath? #ngaistanah  
Baru kali ini saya buat fic Dragon Knights yang AU (Alternate Universe). Saya tidak sangka-sangka otak saya ini rabun akibat dengar lagu Shinhwa. Entah mood dari mana, hm. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saya bersyukur sekali. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 20 June 2013


End file.
